


The Centaur Of Attention

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Crack, M/M, No really it’s crack, centaur sex, it’s graphic, seriously If creature sex isn’t your thing don’t read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve and Bucky are the only centaurs on their spaceship.





	The Centaur Of Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrishArgh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/gifts).



> This is for Trish and was ALL HER IDEA. So blame her.

Captain Steve Rogers watched the viewscreen as they approached the starbase, and whinnied softly, stamping a hoof on the ground. 

“Bring us in slowly, Natasha,” he said, and Lieutenant Natasha Romanoff nodded. 

“Aye, Captain.”

The ship’s XO, Bucky Barnes, watched from the science station as the ship docked gracefully at the starbase, and smoothed his hands over his flanks. He was looking forward to spending some quality time with Steve while they were docked. 

There were some administrative things to take care of first, but soon Steve and Bucky were alone in their quarters, snuggling together as they lay in the hay. 

“It’s so nice to just spend some time together and relax,” Bucky said, sighing happily. 

“Mmm,” Steve agreed, nuzzling Bucky’s neck before biting gently at his ear. Bucky nickered softly and turned his head to kiss Steve deeply. 

Steve tweaked Bucky’s nipples, making him moan, and stood. Bucky could see Steve’s erection, long and pendulous, hanging down and reached up to stoke him. Steve tapped his front hoof on the ground, head flung back as he groaned. 

Bucky got to his feet, dragging Steve in for a kiss. “Fuck, Steve, want you inside of me,” he gasped against Steve’s mouth, and Steve nodded, before grabbing the lube from the shelf. He coated his fingers before sliding two into Bucky’s ass as Bucky twitched his tail out of the way, giving Steve access. Steve reached down, stroking Bucky’s aching cock as he fingered him, making him whinny at the sensations. 

Steve added another finger, stretching Bucky open, and Bucky snorted, tossing his head. “Fuck, Steve, I’m ready. Just fuck me already!”

Steve nodded and handed Bucky the lube so Bucky could slick up Steve’s cock for him. Then Steve was trotting behind him and mounting him, that huge hard cock pressing inside of him, and Bucky neighed in pleasure. When Steve was fully seated, front hooves over Bucky’s flanks, Bucky tossed his head back, whinnying. “Fuck. Fuck me, Steve,” he moaned, and Steve nodded, pulling Bucky’s long hair as he thrust inside of him, over and over. 

Steve fucked him tirelessly, the elbows on his forelegs gripping Bucky’s flank to hold him in place, and Bucky’s own cock was rock hard and leaking onto the floor. 

“You getting close?” Steve asked softly, and Bucky nodded. 

“Fuck yeah, just keep fucking me…” Steve began to fuck Bucky harder, and Bucky tilted his head back, pleasure mounting. “Oh fuck, oh Steve, oh baby fuck yes fuck,” and he neighed loudly as he came hard, come shooting straight into the straw below. 

Steve thrust into him a few more times before groaning and whinnying, coming deep inside of Bucky. Bucky felt Steve back away, dismounting, then trotting around to kiss Bucky deeply. 

“God, I love you,” Bucky said with a laugh as they settled back down together in the hay, avoiding the wet spot. 

“I love you too, Buck,” Steve replied softly, nuzzling Bucky and nickering quietly. 

***

A few days later, Bucky trotted quickly down the corridor to the bridge, scratching at his chest. He much preferred not to wear human clothes, but he found that a lot of the crew tended to become rather distracted if he and Steve wandered around bare-chested. Since he and Steve were the only two centaurs in the fleet, he had supposed that they were an object of curiosity. 

It had never occurred to Bucky that their muscled torsos had a lot more to do with it. At least, not until the ship’s doctor took him aside and told him he had to wear shirts because the crew were too busy drooling over him and Steve to do their actual work. 

“But Steve and I are together!” Bucky had replied, aghast. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Sam had said, shrugging. “The crew are lusting from afar.”

Bucky had made sure he and Steve had worn shirts every time they were out of their quarters after that.

When he got to the bridge, Steve smiled at him, and Bucky cantered over to Steve to get his list of tasks for the day. Steve winked as he handed over the list, and Bucky grinned. 

“Natasha?” Steve said. “Take us out of here.”

“Aye, Captain.” Bucky watched as they uncoupled from the starbase and flew away. It had been a wonderful few days of respite, but now it was back to work. It was fine, though. As long as Bucky could spend his free time with Steve nothing else mattered.


End file.
